<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turbulence, and then none by pyakpyaknation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346832">Turbulence, and then none</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyakpyaknation/pseuds/pyakpyaknation'>pyakpyaknation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WayV (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kunten, M/M, NCT - Alternate Universe, Office stress and Tattoo clients, Seoul - Alternate Universe, Soulmate marks, deep breath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyakpyaknation/pseuds/pyakpyaknation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it’s not luck that Ten needs to meet his soulmate but guts. Because what in the world is ‘No, I don’t want tuna,’ supposed to even mean?</p><p>Kun’s shoulders slouch in slight, if not, great disappointment. Hey?</p><p>-</p><p>Or a Soulmate au where the first words your soulmate says to you are written on your wrist and while A has an absolutely unhelpful 'Hey' written on them, B has something very unique and weird.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun (mentioned), Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin (mentioned), Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>NCTV Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Turbulence, and then none</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunoir/gifts">injunoir</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gosh. I just want to say that this prompt really challenged me to think differently and I really enjoyed writing this giant piece. I reached a lot of milestones working to write this for you and I hope you enjoy it! Happy Holidays and I definitely want to talk to you more about this fic if you're ever interested! Thank you also mods from NCTV Secret Santa for allowing me to make this baby! I really hope I didn't disappoint &gt;&lt;</p><p>Edit: It was really hard to keep this a secret at times and hard not to share everything I was thinking of but here I am lol</p><p>*This is written in an alternate universe of Seoul!<br/>**this fic is not entirely beta’d D: forgive me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kun first spots the letters of what are sure to be his soulmate’s first words when he’s dicing some fruit for a snack. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hey. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kun’s shoulders slouch in slight, if not, great disappointment. <em> Hey </em>? He scratched his head in afterthought. To give his soulmate credit, it was a fairly common word and it may have shown a potential casual attitude. His eyes wandered up trying to figure out what the voice might sound like. Would it be young and snippy like pepper or warm and smooth like milk chocolate? Or perhaps it was baritone and silky like fine red wine?</p><p>So many possibilities that he just couldn’t tell. Getting daily lingo as the first piece of evidence his soulmate out there existed made it hard for him to try and dissect what the other might be like.</p><p>Awakening from his reverie, Kun hadn’t spoken a word yet and was so sure to send a meaningful code to his future partner. He had planned for this exact moment day in and day out, sunrise to sundown. With journal pages filled with potential topics broken down into phrases and circles and arrows strewn from one page to another. His chosen first words after a dozen question marks and x’s would be “<em>Are you my eternal luck? </em>”</p><p>Right. He knew it sounded too cheesy and scripted per disapproving tsks and jeers from his “friends.” But, in the end it was much better than “Eat shit” and “You’re next.” <em> Definitely </em>far better in comparison. However, the problem lied in the fact that he didn’t have a clue who his soulmate was and every next word that fell from his mouth became a potential permanent etching.</p><p>His dazed recollection is suddenly interrupted by a fresh breeze whipping in his face and the enthusiastic voice belonging to no other than his roommate by the door. “Did you say paprika or saffron? I couldn’t remember and grabbed both,” he said sheepishly. If one thing was certain about his roommate, Lucas, it was that his memory was unfortunately not as big as his kind heart.</p><p>Kun crossed his arms and rubbed his nose bridge, sighing, “I said chili flakes but that’s alright. I’ll go get it when I’m out tonight.”</p><p>Lucas’s worried expression leaves his face and a wide smile replaces it, “Thanks so much Kun-ge! I gotta go for my internship interview, wish me luck!”</p><p>“Good luck Xuxi! You’ll do great!” he smiled fondly, as the latter quickly straightened out his suit. “Oh, and don’t forget your folder,” he added, placing it into the younger one’s hands before he stepped out.</p><p>“Thanks, I can always count on you. See you tonight.”</p><p>And like that, the young man was out the door. He had grown up so much in the eight months they had lived together even though he was 22, having met each other through the local Chinese Language club and Lucas attending his alma mater. Luckily, his place was close to the school, not having moved since his own grad studies and it was nice to cohabitate with someone who knew what <em> home </em> was like.</p><p>Kun glanced at his watch which read that he had to get his ass ready for a small meetup with some of his colleagues. Today he got his soulmate's word and the prospect of having one itself put a little pep in his step as he went to get prepared.</p><p> </p><p>✈ ∘₊✧──────✧₊∘ ✒</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The young tattoo artist was leaning back against the cafe counter casually scrolling through his phone, days over mulling his bland soulmate mark, when he felt the skin on his wrist tickle.</p><p><em> It’s here! </em> he smiled, straightening up and staring at the area until the inked words finally appeared. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No, I don’t want tuna. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Huh?</p><p> </p><p>Ten lets out an immediate cackle that catches the attention of the cashier standing by. The cafe was already filled with its daily commotion for anyone to notice. “What is it? Soulmate words? What did they say!?”</p><p>His young part-time friend tugs on his sleeve with bright eyes wanting to be in on the scoop. Renjun, a petite framed boy with round eyes takes a moment to think, “Uh, why do you have a staple going through your ear?” Ten’s frown deepens and he shakes his head leaning in to bring his wrist closer. Renjun doesn’t hesitate to grab his wrist and angle it towards him, letting out a sound similar to his own reaction. “Huh? Tuna? Is your soulmate a cat?! Don’t tell me it’s Louis,” Renjun snickers this time.</p><p>The fellow tattoo artist scrunches his nose and turns it up in confidence, “Hey, it sounds better being tied to a cat for life even if it isn’t Louis than having ‘sweetie pie sugar plum-“</p><p>The younger blushes at the mention of his mark and attempts to swipe at him but Ten dodges it swiftly, strutting away with a little sass. “Looks like my break is over, you can try to get me next time boo,” he says blowing a kiss. As he turns to leave, he finds himself face to face with a familiar figure.</p><p>The towering male who had just entered and happened to be the cafe’s manager sends a smile, catching Ten in a side hug. He can definitely hear the cashier pouting from a distance but sees him disappear to tend to his duties. Twerp.</p><p>“Hey! Leaving so soon? I was about to, you know-“ he says, quirking his head towards work. Johnny, 24, 6’1 but 6’2 on days he wants to court, was one of two managers of the small Neowise Comet Cafe sitting at the corner of Main Street and East which served as a little station in between mainstream and hole-in-the-wall establishments. On top of being a funny guy and supportive friend, Ten thinks that when Johnny’s soulmate shows up he’s going to stop trying to flirt with the customers. Cool guy though.</p><p>Ten shakes his head and gives a quick salute, “Sorry, got an appointment in 10. Catch you later Chicago player,” he teases just as he pushes against the fingerprint kissed glass door. He doesn’t have to look back to know the playful smile that projects after his departure.</p><p>Luckily for him, the parlor is just a 15 minute walk or a 7 minute run (if he’s lost track). Today though, he shouldn’t have worn his adidas sandals out because the wind bites at his toes.</p><p>“Your client is going to be a few minutes late. I hope you know how lucky you are. Also, I brought your sneakers, left them by your desk.”</p><p>A grateful smile adorns his lips and he leans over to pinch the parlor’s receptionist’s cheek who also happens to be a dear friend. “What would I do without you, my dear, dear Sichenggie?” he blinks in the most flamboyant manner he could muster.</p><p>The other boy manages to land a hit with a scowl. “You would lose your cheek-pinching, ear-touching therapy friend that’s what,” he retorts with little malice, brushing out his bangs. Oh his dear Sichenggie.</p><p>Sicheng was another interesting character, this time, in comparison to Johnny, he was more cheeky in a cute kinda way and still maintained a tiny orb of innocence that he wished he kept before permanently scribbling a wobbly middle finger on his inner thigh. “Of course.. surprised you weren’t caught up fu-“ this time, he manages to avoid the incoming swat and his maniacal laughter can be heard taunting his fellow coworker down the hall.</p><p>Sicheng lucked out on his soulmate’s first words: <em> You're so pretty</em>.</p><p>He glanced back down to his bare forearm where the words of his soulmate stared back at him from against his skin. Ten lets out a sigh, settling into his chair and flipping through today’s designs. He’s not even sure what kind of predicament he would get into to receive such a response. It was indeed downright weird and he wracked his brain to think of a possible scenario. <em> The supermarket? On a fishing trip? </em> Ten lets out a groan. He’s not used to this much thinking in one period and instead finds himself flipping more forcefully through his sketchbook.</p><p>He had already decided that worse comes to worse and he could cover it up with a tattoo he had been planning way before but Sicheng was adamant on having integrity and keeping it. Ten had simply stuck his tongue out at him and continued to work on a design for plan B anyway.</p><p>Ten instinctively scoffs just as the buzzer on his desk signals his client’s arrival.</p><p>“Integrity my ass. Dong Sicheng you don’t know how lucky you are…”</p><p> </p><p>And maybe it’s not luck that Ten needs to meet his soulmate but guts. Because what in the world is <em> ‘No, I don’t want tuna,’ </em> supposed to even mean? He found himself sniffing, missing the scent of his dear feline baby at home. If only the establishment was more pet-friendly, he’d try to check if his Siamese cat had some type of marking on his forepaws.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>✈ ∘₊✧──────✧₊∘ ✒</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kun makes it to work the next day with some proper rest, adjusting his tie just as the elevator dings to his floor. The night out with his colleagues led to some drinks but he had to make sure to self-monitor because he still had to stop by the grocers to grab the promised chili flakes. But, according to his roommate, he had stumbled to his room whining about luck.</p><p>Nevermind <em> that</em>, he briskly makes his way over to his office, receiving greetings and bows along the way. But, when he arrives, his eyebrows narrow in disappointment. The venti iced tea with extra sugar and syrup is not on his desk. He gives a pointed look to the clock hanging above his office chair as he sits down. It’s currently 7:45 and-</p><p>“So-sorry-I’m-late-boss-here-is-your-venti-iced-tea-with-extra-sugar-extra-syrup!” his intern says all in one breath. A small grateful smile graces Kun’s face as he looks up at his frazzled employee, curls all whipped up no doubt from the wind and running. Kun doesn’t say anything at first, waiting for him to catch his breath.</p><p>“I had to run an extra four blocks because they didn’t have your order at the one right across the street,” he continues, setting down the classic green straw next to the drink with a pout.</p><p>“Oh Yangyang. You understand what I say now when I tell you to come in at least 20 minutes earlier? It’s to make sure if things like this happen, you’re still punctual,” he comments.</p><p>“Of course. But-”</p><p>“No buts Liu,” he says, putting a hand up to stop the protests from coming his way. </p><p>“Now, do you have today’s agenda and documents?”</p><p>“Yes, sir! Here you go. Your first meeting is at 10:30 with the floor’s accountants to discuss the budget for next year,” Yangyang supplies along with the files.</p><p>Kun pushes his glasses up his nose bridge and nods in tandem with flipping through the papers he just got. Today is just like any ordinary day for him. His position as the marketing department’s head at a rapidly expanding aerospace tech company still comes as a surprise when he has to stand in front of other high reigning individuals. Nonetheless, he swallows his nerves and makes constant mental notes to switch over to the Grapefruit Honey black tea that a fellow public representative recommended to him back at one of their annual conferences. <em> Mark </em> ? he thinks but he can’t be too sure. The only thing he had left of that event was a sticker plastered with his beaming face and the caption '<em>Enjoy your flight</em>, <em> the Neo-Vision way' </em> in Basic Bold font.</p><p>Kun quickly signs off a proposal and hands it back to Yangyang, “Thank you. You can head back and work on your things for now. I need to take some calls,” he says with a brighter smile.</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Qian. I’ll see you later then,” Yangyang nods enthusiastically before exiting his office.</p><p>Kun takes the time to sit back into his chair and take a short breather. It is then that he finally picks up the iced tea and takes a long sip. But, it’s short lived as he tries not to spit it out and meekly gulps whatever the hell that concoction was. He quickly pulls back and scans the sticker that is supposed to tell him what was in it but there’s only a sign of it being ripped off.</p><p>He presses the line for the intern’s cubicle after rubbing his temple.</p><p>“Hello? Mr. Qian?”</p><p>“Can you come to my office right now?” he tries to say in a voice that didn’t sound like he consumed bitter gourd.</p><p>And with that, the line cuts off, signaling his soon-to-be appearance. In that moment, he catches sight of the words on his wrist again: <em> Hey. </em> His wrist suddenly itches and he scratches at it, sighing at yesterday’s revelation. Inside, he likes to believe that he’s a romanticist but perhaps the very slim prospect of finding his soulmate has made him retreat a couple steps. Before all this, his love life wasn’t that bad. Even the world today wasn’t revolved around finding your soulmate, the <em> one</em>, and there were people who disregarded the whole thing. But, while people waited for their marks to show up, they (Kun included) met up and had relationships.</p><p>Kun knows that every kid growing up had believed that having someone out there that could connect to you instantly was like experiencing the best Christmas. Kun is 24 now. He has always had some inkling that having a soulmate was not going to be as easy as it seemed.</p><p>Anyhow, the fine print words weren’t as bothered about his distress as he was himself and there were certainly more pressing matters at hand. He sends a nasty look at said pressing matter at hand as it condenses on his desk just as he hears the sound of hurried footsteps.</p><p> </p><p>This was going to be a longer day than normal.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>✈ ∘₊✧──────✧₊∘ ✒</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ten is swept up in a flurry of consultations and inking sessions. It’s nothing new to be hit with, especially around the approaching holiday season. One look outside through the parlor’s glass front and he can already smell the peppermint wafting down the streets.</p><p>Ten sticks out a tongue in disgust. He’s not much of a fan of the holiday flavor palette but at least his iced americano is available year round and he doesn’t have to deal with sorry “out-of-stock” looks. If not for the iced americano he drinks in the day, he prefers to wind down with Earl Grey tea in the evening where he can cuddle with his cat on the couch and binge watch Netflix or doodle.</p><p>From where Ten is leaning against the counter, he casts a glance at the clock on the wall that tells him that he’ll be off just as Yuta comes in for his hours to help take over the shop. Ten is thankful for the latter for trusting and joining him in his entrepreneurship skills. With both of them being foreigners in a foreigner’s land, the success that came from their tattoo and piercing shop helped alleviate their worries of their futures. They had grown close at the art institute in the central metropolis that was Seoul City and bonded over many things besides art like music. It was Ten, who had just come from Thailand with barely a lick of Korean that when he bumped into Yuta with his long hair and piercing gaze, he asked him if he had a roommate already.</p><p>He had just wrapped his last ink session. This time the client had commissioned him to draw a rose morphed with a ringed planet that would wrap around her soulmate’s words. Ten remembers chuckling softly when he stepped away from his work: <em> Do you want to sit here? </em></p><p>Quite romantic, he ponders again. He could see why she didn’t want to get it covered up, like how some requests go at their parlor. It was a known fact that people unhappy with their first words would find a way to get it covered. It was like fate that finding your soulmate was intertwined with the tattoo industry, a mutual partnership of some sort. And for someone who has been doing this for only a year and half, there was a fair share of people like the one that came in that wanted to honor their marks.</p><p>That was what motivated him to pursue this area of art knowing that could create a piece of art for someone- or <em>on </em> someone, and make them happy whilst enjoying his niche. Watching people walk by on the streets while trying to glimpse at their wrists at a chance of seeing a unique design became his past time as a kid. For the most part, it hasn’t changed and he still finds his eyes wandering down when he’s on the metro.</p><p>All in all, it was sweet to see the blithe expressions after the outcome. And then, he’s reminded of his own. Ten scrunches his nose and squints at the words written on his left wrist in proper font.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No, I don’t want tuna. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>If he could come up with a voice for it, it would probably, worst comes to worst, be pretentious and squeaky. It would happen at the times he usually goes to the pet store to stock up on Louis’s monthly meals and Ten would grab a few cans of tuna just for the sake of it before bumping into them. They’d turn to Ten and he would try to apologize by asking if they wanted some tuna from the bottom shelf. Then boom, his wrist tingles and they give him a scrutinizing once over before strutting away.</p><p><em> At least</em>, that’s how his nightmares turn out every once in a while. He’s told Sicheng a few times with various versions but only received pitiful pats on the back and reassuring words that <em> no, the man in your dreams won’t be like that </em>.</p><p>But, how does Sicheng know that? He got lucky when he met Jung fucking Jaehyun, damn Adonis reincarnated, and one of top 3 broadcasting stations news anchors. It was all pure luck that Sicheng had been called in after the dance teacher fell ill. He had to lead an ensemble of hyper eight-year olds to perform in honor of the completion of the new building at NMBS. If anyone wants to know why Ten has it memorized it’s because Sicheng wouldn’t stop talking about it and they’re best friends. Sometimes he leaves out one part of the statement.</p><p>It’s also one of his favorite soulmate stories and it leaves him rubbing the words into his skin. <em> Like salt. </em> Ten was also disappointed to find out that Louis or any animal for that fact couldn’t bear soulmate marks.</p><p>He glances over and sees that Sicheng is preoccupied by an individual and making an appointment. His plan to bother the latter is fooled until the very last minute as he swings his jacket over his shoulder along with his bag and passes around to the front.</p><p>Yuta enters with a small smile, airpods in as usual, and gives him a pat as he takes his leave.</p><p>Even if his soulmate didn’t turn out decent, he had Louis and his nine lives.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>✈ ∘₊✧──────✧₊∘ ✒</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It turns out, according to the ‘track-Ten's-activities calendar’ stored in Sicheng’s pretty little head, he hasn’t hung out with him in two weeks.</p><p>Who could blame him though? Christmas was fast-approaching and if last year’s booked schedule was an indication of anything, then the shop was full from opening to closing. He was sure even Yuta hadn’t left the house save for food and sticking metal jewelry through people. And thankfully, if it hadn’t been for their decision to hire other growing artists early on, they would be dead. <em> So long 1Osaka </em>.</p><p>“So.”</p><p>A hand <em> gently </em> slams down in front of his desk and he looks up from his digital sketchpad.</p><p>“So?” he echoes confusedly. Was Sicheng standing there the whole time? Oops.</p><p>“I said, you need to step out and get some fresh air this weekend! I already distributed some incoming appointments to Mino and Chaeyoung so you’re def free Friday and Saturday,” Sicheng pipes while curiously poking at his giraffe lamp for the infinitieth time.</p><p>The younger sounds way too confident, “and Sunday?” Ten challenges.</p><p>“Oh, you’re free that day, too. Just because I want to spend some quality time with my Yongqin gege doesn’t mean that I don’t want him to also have a day for himself,” Sicheng quips with a side-eye.</p><p>“Oh. Right. Thanks Winwinnie…” he begins to fake sniffle, setting down his sketchpad. The receptionist smiles at him fondly. It was the name he met him by when they also met during dance class. Secretly, he had hoped that Sicheng’s first words to him ever would be the ones etched on his wrist: <em> I really like your style. </em> Even without a lot of words, Ten felt like he could trust Sicheng with his life. Platonic soulmates all the way. He knows Sicheng is thankful for him, too, offering him his current position while he awaits for the right opportunity to shine forth his dance career.</p><p>“Of course, you know I’m always here for you, right?” Sicheng continues with an affectionate head tilt.</p><p>“Yes, yes you big baby. God, Jaehyun is so lucky. You never act cute around me anymore,” Ten whines, stretching in his hot seat.</p><p>“I try to-!” Sicheng weakly protests and sputters, “But, you’ve been busy, so, you know… I don’t exactly have the time to show you and you’re usually cooped up in your office.”</p><p>Ten sends a suspicious look towards his best friend, “not even to Yuta?”</p><p>“Nope. And besides, he’s been recently invested in his soulmate’s first words-”</p><p>“Wait, what?! Soulmate? Yuta!? How come-” Ten begins only to be cut off by Sicheng.</p><p>“Really? You guys work together 24/7 and you’re telling me-”</p><p>“Wait, nevermind. I remember. Sorry,” Ten grins sheepishly and scratches his head much to Sicheng’s chagrin. He stares at the empty plastic cup that once held the nectar that kept him alive.</p><p>“So, this weekend is the perfect opportunity for you to relax! Look at you, you’re so stressed because you promised to take on <em> extra </em> work and clients that you’re forgetting things! Best friend things! Imagine the look on Yuta’s fa-” Sicheng is interrupted by Ten’s quick reflexes, arms coming up and around to hold him into a pre-headlock.</p><p>“Shush! Alright, thank you for the grim reminder! Now, tell me what exactly you have planned?”</p><p>──</p><p>When Ten arrives back at his apartment, he takes one peep at his phone to check any last messages before tossing it on the couch. His stomach grumbled and he lacklusterly opened the fridge. Packaged cat food and frozen microwaveable meals stared back at him unimpressed.</p><p>He opts for the beef fried rice and as he places it into his microwave, he hears a faint <em> ding </em> in the back. Ten can feel Louis before he sees him wind around his legs as he shuffles along to see who it is.</p><p><b>| Winwinnie &lt;3</b> We’ll meet outside the botanical gardens on West at 1 pm</p><p><b>| Winwinnie &lt;3:</b> wait</p><p><b>| 1010:</b> I’m waiting 🙏</p><p><b>| Winwinnie &lt;3:</b> baby has some staff meeting at 1:30 so let’s do 2:30 pm instead</p><p><b>| 1010:</b> ???</p><p><b>| 1010:</b> But okaaay</p><p><b>| Winwinnie &lt;3:</b> WAIT shit sorry I usually have baby text replaced to Jaehyun : &lt;</p><p><b>| 1010:</b> :^))</p><p><b>| Winwinnie &lt;3:</b> OKAY well</p><p><b>| Winwinnie &lt;3:</b> Have a good night!</p><p><b>| 1010:</b> Did you tell the others?</p><p><b>| Winwinnie &lt;3:</b> Yes, they’re with me rn : &gt;</p><p><b>| 1010: </b>Alright, see you at work tmrw then, gn! Don’t sleep too late (cough jaehyun)</p><p><b>| Winwinnie &lt;3:</b> …</p><p><b>| Winwinnie &lt;3:</b> :p</p><p>He yawns and goes to fetch his ready meal from the spinny box that heats things up and settles back on the couch. Just one more day and it could be Friday. Two more and it’s Saturday. Ten turns on the TV to the news and sighs as he chews on the condensed moist rice. <em>To find a soulmate and be in love.</em></p><p> </p><p>✈ ∘₊✧──────✧₊∘ ✒</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Everyone claps at his little speech and the little crowd disperses. Just one week before Christmas and it was the last office “get-together” (code word: party) of the year. Time sure flies by when you’ve got your head buried in paperwork and advertising deals and the right order of your morning tea.</p><p>Thanks to the sticky note that Kun wrote the last time a mishap happened, he’s been able to power through the day just fine. A quick confession revealed that Yangyang had said ‘black tea’ instead of ‘iced tea’ because he had genuinely wanted to help Kun start drinking healthier and panicked when asked what he wanted in it by giving the same instructions.</p><p>It’s safe to assume that the intern on the 11th floor now knows that those aren’t a good mix. At all. And on top of that, he wasn’t able to stay mad at the caring thought towards his rising blood sugar levels so now the new instructions simply state: <em> GHBT </em>for Grapefruit Honey Black Tea.</p><p>The office had been in the festive mood ever since the beginning of the cold month; decked with garlands hung off everyone’s cubicles, a wreath or two here and there, and everyone’s own flare of the holiday spirit within their own work spaces. This year, Heejin along with a few others thought it would be a good idea to secretly hang mistletoes in different corners. The catch was that the mistletoes hung different types of “wish coupons” which led a bunch of them to scramble to get one when Hyunjin announced that there was one exclusively for him.</p><p>Kun picks up a Christmas tree frosted sugar cookie from the snack table and bites into it. Their small lounge area had transformed into a cozy townhouse living room pinterest mood board this year. He’s definitely not complaining because the other Hyunjin and Chan did a wonderful job especially with the fake fireplace they managed to order off ebay with Eunbi’s card. Blame the wish coupons. The area was crowded with everyone holding some type of alcohol-free beverages (confirmed by his own taste buds) and mingling with each other.</p><p>It was this time around that the lucky recipient in charge of his punishment was no other than Yangyang himself. Kun almost screeched in the middle of a very important phone call with the higher-ups when he saw the younger waving his arms around wildly in victory with a mischievous grin aimed at him. Despite being somewhat comforted for receiving the “The Best Boss because they don’t have a stick up their ass” award by his coworkers he’s always cautious when playing along to their schemes.</p><p>Kun was expecting Yangyang to order him to come in an inflatable polar bear costume but was beyond grateful when he was asked if he could bring in his gaming system to their party and be in charge of the aux for the night. Suspiciously, no one had informed him that there were <em> two </em> boss coupons and he trudged in for work that day ready to slip on a complete Santa costume all thanks to Wen Junhui (“Look! You don’t even need to take your glasses off-”).</p><p>“How’s the suit boss? Getting toasty in there?” the culprit pipes over his shoulder.</p><p>“Actually, it hasn’t gotten too bad. The beard is a bit of a hassle though,” he grumbles while brushing crumbs off over the trash can. “Can I take this off?” he groans, itching at his neck.</p><p>Jun smirks and grabs a bunch of grapes before scampering away, “I don’t know. Can you?”</p><p>Kun rolls his eyes at Jun’s antics before tugging the polyester beard off and placing it right on the man’s desk. The week was coming to a wrap and their sales had helped launch them further in the market due to the currently busy traveling season. Kun rolls up his sleeves starting to feel the heat before grabbing a bottle of water and chugging it down.</p><p>“Woah boss! Did you want to join us for a tournament of Mario Kart?” Yangyang says excitedly tapping his arm.</p><p>Kun finishes swallowing down the lukewarm water and before he can respond he finds Yangyang’s eyes flickering down to his wrist.</p><p>“Are those your soulmate’s words? Can I see?! I haven’t gotten mine yet and I’m thinking about composing a short rap of the ones I’ve come across,” Yangyang grins, going ahead to take Kun’s wrist anyway and he relents in his hold. He didn’t think he would take Yangyang to rap, but on second thought, his fast-paced bickering made sense.</p><p>“Hey? Wait- is that all they said?” He sounded disappointed and he couldn’t help but share the mutual feeling.</p><p>“Hey. Yeah, don’t worry bud. You’re not the only one slightly disappointed about it,” Kun replies with a shrug and picks up a cracker and cheese square.</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s like the most vague word. How will you ever remember who said hey to you and who will? Sounds like you’ll have to rely on your soulmate to recognize your words instead.”</p><p>Kun munches in thought and is surprised when Yangyang continues passionately, “But, don’t worry boss. I know you’re amazing and you always have wise words to say so I’m sure that your soulmate will be able to know that about you.”</p><p>“And how do you know I didn’t say something dumb?”</p><p>“You’re too critical of yourself sometimes. Lighten up a little, it won’t be the end all be all if your soulmate shows themselves to you or not. Enjoy the party for now anyways. They’re calling for me now! Come join us anytime,” Yangyang says, giving a light slap on his mark and heading off.</p><p><em> When did he say such smart things outside of work hours</em>, he thinks inquisitively. Somehow, the intern’s words lingered in his head for the rest of the evening and as he put on his usual suit coat to head home. It was indeed true that it wouldn’t be the end of the world if he didn’t meet his soulmate. Kun had to remind himself that there were plenty of people who preferred to be platonic with their soulmates.</p><p>As the metro doors closed and the train jerked forward, his pocket buzzed where his phone was and he reached in to check if it happened to be Lucas.</p><p><b>| Xuxiii 🦁:</b> Hey ge, there’s some leftover braised short ribs I made even though I know you probably ate at the party. Don’t fall asleep on the ride back!</p><p>Kun smiles at Lucas’s caring words and taps back his gratitude. After some time, Kun had noticed that he started calling Lucas by his Chinese names, Xuxi and Yukhei. The lion emoji was something that his roommate had inserted himself and was of no bother to him. He then had put in a bear for his contact name.</p><p>Thinking more about his roommate, he feels kind of bad for being a bit distant over the past few weeks due to work. But, he knows it’s not only him and that the latter had landed that internship at one of Seoul City’s notable video game companies. It felt like the only times they were able to see each other were when they came back from work or got up in the early morning. Just tired smiles and sometimes half-hugs in the hallways was the comfort they needed to get going.</p><p><b>| Xuxiii 🦁:</b> also! I just found out my cousin is in the city, too and he invited me to hang out with him this Saturday. He said that I could bring anyone along</p><p><b>| Xuxiii 🦁:</b> Do you want to come? I know how busy you’ve been lately so 🥺</p><p>The puppy-eyed emoji made him weak and thinking about being able to cut back on overtime and enjoy the outside world that consisted of public amenities sounded very nice. Kun let his shoulder sag from the grip he had on the train holder and thought deeply about it. The company was still bustling and business showed no signs of slowing down before New Years. Which also happened to be his birthday. <em> Oh god</em>, <em> I’m getting old, </em> he suddenly bemoaned. He could afford one day, right?</p><p><b>| Kun:</b> Alright! :) Count me in, let’s talk more about it when I get home. I have one more stop to goo</p><p>“This stop is Yeom-so. Yeom-so. The doors are on your right.”</p><p>Kun let go and moved towards the doors as the car came to a stop. He kept repeating reassuring words to himself as he got off and headed towards the exit. As the head who has helped manage a vital part of the company’s success (as the certificates say on the shelves back at his office), he deserved just one day away from his deflating office chair and translucent walls.</p><p><b>| Xuxiii 🦁:</b> Yaaaaayyyyy 🥳🥳🥳</p><p>Kun smiled once again in addition to noticing that snow had begun to fall as he surfaced above ground. He let out a small sigh of relief.</p><p>
  <em> Now, home. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>✈ ∘₊✧──────✧₊∘ ✒</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Yukhei had informed him that they were going to gather in front of the Seoul Botanical Gardens and then walk from there downtown. They, his cousin <em> Renjun's</em>friend group, planned to stop by the Neowise Comet Cafe to have a quick chat before going ice skating and settling for Korean barbecue after. It sounded all nice to go out and play in Seoul city yet he felt a little nervous.</p><p>Truthfully, the friends he made mostly stemmed from work and the kids that he met at the same Chinese club he met Yukhei at: troublemakers named Kunhang and Dejun who also knew Yangyang. Coincidence? he questions. <em> Most likely not. </em></p><p>So, here he was agreeing to tag along with Yukhei and his cousin’s “mysterious” friend group. One name that sounded familiar belonged to one of the managers at the Neowise Cafe. It was all thanks to Liu (and mayhaps Mark Lee) for recommending local places that sold the tea he was relying on daily. Although Kun had only visited the cafe in person for confirmation once, he was pretty sure the manager with flirty eyes named Johnny was the one that was going to be there Saturday.</p><p>Kun laid wide awake in his bed, feeling the city lights faintly splay their silhouettes against the barren walls of his room. Morning was coming and he had woken up to a loud scuffling happening outside. He took a deep breath.</p><p>In that period, he couldn’t help but draw abstract patterns over his soulmate’s words. Just wondering if they were out there right now, a little sleepless or hopefully still in slumber. Would his soulmate be the type of person to wake synchronously with him or doze on? The male pulled the covers up closer to his chin and turned on his side.</p><p>His mother always told him that the universe would find a way to tell him when the time was right: for anything. She’d take both of his wrists and rub them softly with her thumbs before blowing on them. ‘<em>I hope my little boy will be successful and meet that special someone.’ </em></p><p>It always helped him calm down whenever his mind started veering off into the anxious pits of “what-if’s.” Especially as he aged into puberty and soulmate talk started during homeroom. Before he left Fujian to follow his dreams some thousand miles away, his mother repeated her habit. <em> ‘Make sure to let me be the one that knows first! Don’t tell your father I told you but I put my bets that you’ll find your soulmate in Seoul City! He says they’ll be back here!’ she giggled. ‘Mooom!’ he whined. </em></p><p>He chuckles at the memory and faint blush falls on his cheeks. He misses them dearly but he also loves it here. Maybe if his mom’s words ring true- it makes his heart skip a beat and he swallows that lump back down his throat. But, just maybe, <em> maybe</em>, if they’re true… then…</p><p>Kun can see the sun’s rays dancing in between the shifting clouds and lets out a dreamy sigh. When did he decide to stop dreaming about romance again?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>✈ ∘₊✧──────✧₊∘ ✒</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His hopes are short-lived- like most nice things in life he’s come to find out. It seems like he couldn’t escape that well as he hears soft rapping on his door.</p><p>“Come in,” he singsongs, typing recent updates into his spreadsheet.</p><p>“Kun?” It’s Youngjae.</p><p>“Mm?” he says, finally looking up from his screen to see his same-aged coworker twiddling his thumbs. There are no files or manila folders in sight so he ponders what is making him this anxious. Hopefully it’s nothing too, too major or else he’ll be at the mercy of the CEO. He had already almost been when someone on his very own floor had decided to hack into all the display screens in the building and play Peppa Pig trying to whistle. <em> Yeah</em>. He was very fortunate that CEO Kim found it amusing contrary to Kun’s own distressed state.</p><p>“I just got a call from Mr. Lee from above and they said that there was a problem in one of our strategies for next month. They want us to have it fixed by tomorrow. I already started working on it with Jun and we’re almost done.”</p><p>“Oh, okay. That’s good, then,” Kun breathes out in relief, hands folding together, “Thanks for informing me.”</p><p>“And, well… Mr. Lee told me to remind you that there’s that agency dinner on Saturday. They had to re-RSVP due to some mixup.”</p><p>Oh, fuck. That dinner. At least he has Friday in the clear? Or maybe not, judging by the quick glimpse on his mini desk calendar: another day of meetings and drinks with the other heads. At least that sounded a bit more promising. And Sunday was the day he had his doctor’s appointment.</p><p>“I can-”</p><p>“No, no. Thank you Youngjae for reminding me of that!” Kun hums as positive as he could be. He can tell that the other male feels a little guilty for partially yanking the curtains open on his end. “I’ll give Mr. Lee a call to let him know I remembered! And let me know if you guys need any help with that fixup.”</p><p>Youngjae’s posture loosens up at his words and he dips his head in acknowledgement, “Alright, we will. Thanks Boss! Try to get some air in between, too, Boss!” he winks in encouragement.</p><p>And then, he’s off.</p><p>Kun snaps awake when he hears awfully loud bickering from the printers. Probably Hyunjin and Yangyang again. He then looks in the direction of his bag that holds his handheld device and allows his head to hit the back of the headrest. <em> I’m sorry</em>.</p><p>At that moment, he’s not sure if he’s apologizing to his own state or to Xuxi. If one’s thing for sure, the drinks will be a nice temporary remedy.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>✈ ∘₊✧──────✧₊∘ ✒</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ten is doing his best to conceal his excitement. A break is what he’s been needing and now that it’s almost here, he can skip away from all this. Sicheng had banned Ten from coming in (with a seal of approval from Yuta) at all. When the other artists gathered at the end of the day on Friday and casually conversed about the upcoming weekend, he discovered that Yuta himself would be taking Sunday and Monday off to drive to the beach for some quiet time. Ten teased Sicheng about lying about being free on Friday when he got called in to do some complicated touch-up work.</p><p>Now Ten was dressed and ready to go out. From the fast-moving group chat they had made previously, Sicheng was going to be there with Jaehyun and Doyoung. A nice face and a dear friend whose face he missed seeing around the cafe. Doyoung was no doubt doing big things at the Seoul Art Institute as one of their leading directors overseeing the theater and vocal side of things. Ten was proud of him.</p><p>What was news to him was Renjun declaring that night that he was going to bring along his cousin, who would be bringing <em> his </em> friend as well since they were roommates and were Chinese, too. Whatever floats his boat, Ten was always open to meeting new people even if his 11 piercings caught them off guard.</p><p>Ten makes it up the steps of the magnificent building that houses a wide arrangement of plant species and flowers. It’s more so pleasant during the warmer seasons of spring and summer when he can frolic among their outdoor collections and collect artistic inspiration. Honestly, he wouldn’t mind entering inside to roam around once more.</p><p>However, those thoughts are interrupted by a distant yell that turns his head. Renjun looks like a life-size marshmallow and he skips hurriedly to his location. In tow, he can spot an unfamiliar tall man with model proportions and tan skin (most likely his cousin) and another fellow with jet black hair and a fond smile. The gears are turning in his head at the new boy but it’s halted when Renjun spurts about how much he missed seeing him around often.</p><p>“I’ll be honest with you, your barista skills sucked so I went to your rival the Cozy Cup instead,” he teases him and receives a smack on his arm that he doesn’t try to dodge.</p><p>“Yeah, well anyway, this is Jaem and Lucas,” Renjun starts by gesturing to the two new boys. Lucas has a smile that can blind and his firm handshake leads Ten to believe that he could also probably physically blind someone. Jaemin is not as tall yet he holds his own aura of confidence and Ten is not oblivious to the heart eyes he sends to his barista boy.</p><p>For as long as Ten has been there when Neowise was dingy and cockroach infested, he’s grown a little if not quite protective over Renjun like an older brother.</p><p>“He’s my soulmate so, be nice!” Renjun whispers to him with a lovestruck smile that Jaemin mimics wholeheartedly. The sugar plum sweetie pie cutie is all making sense now and Ten holds back a knowing laugh.</p><p>Ugh. “Fine,” he pouts, feeling betrayed. Renjun has had his number this whole time and he hadn’t even bothered to tell him about the discovery of his own damn soulmate? Ungrateful twat.</p><p>Before Ten has time to nip at Renjun’s side, he catches sight of his beloved Sichenggie. Like Renjun, he is not totally immune to Ten’s remarks.</p><p>“Ew, I just saw you yesterday,” Ten says, snickering. Sicheng rolls his eyes but there’s a small smile on his face.</p><p>More exchanges are made and Ten happily attaches himself to Doyoung’s side to catch up after greeting Sicheng’s God-boyfriend. Even after everyone had discovered that heartthrob news anchor Jung was taken, his appearance on the street still got head swivels.</p><p>Jaemin and Lucas are having an animated discussion about video games with Renjun piping up here and there. He’s shocked to find out that Lucas currently works at a video game company rather than at a modeling agency. His good natured personality makes Ten feel reassured. He can watch over his cousin and his soulmate.</p><p>They fall back into their old habits once they start talking. He finds out that Doyoung met his soulmate a while ago, named Taeyong, when he went to pick up Jeno to treat him from classes.</p><p>“A professor? What subject?” Animal science. “But, I thought Jeno was an architect major?” Taeyong teaches it as an elective. “Ohh- tell me more about this man you thot! What were his words?”</p><p><em> “So, you’re the one? </em> and he said: <em>I guess that’s me, the one.” </em></p><p>“Doyoung~ that is literally one of the best soulmate phrases I’ve come across. Even your marks match up now. I would be honored if you ever decided to add any artistic flare to your marks if you came to me,” he says with a wide grin. Doyoung only laughs, “would we get a discount?”</p><p>“Maaybe? But, think about it, we’d be the only place offering you one anyway,” Ten presses on though he knows how much Doyoung appreciates simplicity at its best.</p><p>“Oh, Ten! Did you want to see what I said to Jaemin when he called me first?” Renjun asks eagerly, shaking his attention away from Doyoung at last.</p><p>Ten was a little surprised that Renjun hadn’t cursed upon Jaemin’s bold statement only because Renjun had mistaken him for Haechan (another brat and Renjun’s roommate). But, the <em> ‘Do you want to die’ </em> would look cool rewritten in a heavy Old English Font he says as an observation.</p><p>“No, thanks.”</p><p>──<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The group finally sets off when Johnny arrives with a flustered smile. Lucas blends in with the group really well, sticking mostly by Jaemin but occasionally floating around to Johnny and even Sicheng. It’s a comforting scene. Ten reminisces on his college days when he did the same and tried his best to keep up with the new language and culture.</p><p>They head over to the cafe first as planned to grab drinks and sit down for a bit before heading on over to the ice rink via the bus on Line 4. Ten decides not to get his regular iced americano because he figures he doesn’t want to rush to the bathroom when he’s halfway out on the ice. He nudges Renjun to scoot over as he squeezes himself in where his soulmate would be.</p><p>“I can see that you guys are already very close,” he wiggles his eyebrows. Renjun’s cheeks go pink and he fiddles with his sweater sleeves.</p><p>“Yeah, we actually have a lot in common. I’m sorry I didn’t get to tell you about him… I knew you were busy so I didn’t want to distract you,” he laments.</p><p>“Ahh, don’t worry much about it kiddo. Though, I thought you knew better and knew I needed some distractions at work every once in a while,” he sighs dramatically.</p><p>“I know~ but, also you’re so easy to distract and I wanted to sit you down to properly tell our story!”</p><p>Renjun sounds earnest and Ten knows deep down that if there was someone that could snuff out bad vibes, it would be Renjun. Ten nods in response to Renjun’s explanation but Jaemin is back with their drinks quicker than he expected and he moves over to let him in. <em> Soulmates</em>.</p><p>The tattooist tries to ignore that stinging feeling. <em> He will not be petty and jealous today. </em> His time will surely come. It’s what Yuta has been telling him since he went into a giant fit of giggles at his soulmate marking and if he can trust Yuta with his cat, then he has to trust what he said. He sighs and this time, he ends up right next to Lucas who is absorbed into his phone. It strikes him at that moment, “Hey Lucas, where’s your friend? Or roommate?”</p><p>Lucas’s big eyes peel away from his screen and he subtly pouts, “He’s both. And, Kun couldn’t make it because of last minute work stuff. I was looking forward to taking him out to help him get away from work.”</p><p>Ten hums in empathy. “I totally get that. It sucks that your friend couldn’t get time to relax. I’m sure you’ll find a way to help him though, for all I know,” he adds, to cheer up the other male.</p><p>“Thanks,” Lucas smiles back, “I’m sure you would’ve liked him! You seem very friendly and god knows Kun needs more friends,” he jokes.</p><p>“Thanks Xuxi,” he replies with a warm feeling in his chest. “I’m sure I would.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>✈ ∘₊✧──────✧₊∘ ✒</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Their “little” fun escapade at the ice rink turns into competition in a blink of an eye all thanks to Jaehyun who manages to rope in Johnny and Lucas to bet who will pay for the upcoming dinner. It’s nearing 6 o’clock already and Ten is having a ball letting himself slide on the ice and watching Doyoung struggle for 15 minutes before calling it a day to take pics of everyone on the sidelines instead. The competition though calls him back undoubtedly and they’re all lined up at one end of the rink.</p><p>The contest is a race to see who will get to the other side fastest and fun fact, Na Jaemin was a renowned childhood speed skater. Talk about advantages.</p><p>Yet, it doesn’t match his totally relaxed attitude as he ends up last with a shrug of his shoulders.</p><p>He’s snapped back to reality as Renjun chatters on about him and Ten finds out that Jaemin is actually a premed student wanting to be a surgeon and that he also is lactose intolerant. He can now see why the little Huang is very close to big Dong. Ten makes a discrete face of agony in the midst of taking off his skates to Sicheng who chuckles.</p><p>Dinner is nice. Actually, it’s more than nice. The atmosphere is lively and they may or may not be a little loud in their corner of the restaurant that Doyoung had picked out. He can spot him sending small apologetic glances to the other patrons from time to time. But, it’s Saturday; and that means that their festive mood is acceptable (minus the part where Johnny "accidentally"  flings kimchi at him). It was all pretty good.</p><p>“How’s your soulmate search coming along?” Johnny says, elbowing him with a mischievous look.</p><p>Ten looks up from his plate of spicy rice cakes and raises an eyebrow, “Why, thought you’d never ask John. It’s moot to be honest,” he huffs in frustration and shoves a few pieces into his mouth. “I’m seeing all my friends being whisked away by their soulmates while I’m just- here. It sucks.”</p><p>“Yeah, that sucks. You’re not the only one though. But, your markings are unique so it increases your chances of meeting them. I’m sure it would be unforgettable,” his friend comments, taking a swig of his Sprite and making an exaggerated sound of satisfaction after. Weirdo- but he does appreciate his frankness and that’s probably one of the things that brought him closer to Johnny. He won’t try to comfort him with high hopes or rainbows and unicorns and was always ready to be there for a heart to heart.</p><p>Ten laughs joyfully, “Yeah, true. And what about yours? Have you found your <em> ‘Mocha frappuccino with two shots of espresso and extra whip cream’ </em> customer-soulmate yet?”</p><p>“Nah, but Minseok has made a bad habit of placing his bets on who it’ll be each time I man the register. He thinks he’s so slick but I see right through him,” Johnny sneers with a shake of his head.</p><p>“Sounds like a you problem. Maybe I’ll join him one day when I’m not booked,” Ten says with his signature Cheshire smile. Johnny bumps into him pretentiously and returns to his food.</p><p>“Okay, tuna-boy,” Johnny bites back and Ten sends a scowl his way, retaliating by dropping rice cakes into his drink and jabbing his side. “Nooo! My Sprite!”</p><p>The night carries on, young and free, until he notices a missed call from Yuta. The head piercer wouldn’t normally call him for any reason while he was away or at work, which only meant that there was <em> something</em>. When he leaves his place in between Johnny and Doyoung, he feels Sicheng’s lingering gaze on his retreating figure.</p><p>Ten stands outside in the chilly winter weather and his breath fogs up in anticipation as the other line rings.</p><p><em>Brrrr. Brrrrr.</em> <em>Brrr-</em> “Hello? Ten?” Yuta sounds a little worried and it makes Ten frown.</p><p>“Hey, yeah. It’s me, what’s up? Is everything alright there?”</p><p>“Not really, sorry to call you on your day off but I just got a message from the MMS (*money management service) saying we own a shit ton of money when I know that’s not right. So, yeah, I kind of need you here for that since there’s some docs you have,” Yuta explains in a terse voice.</p><p>Shit. Ten runs a hand through his hair nodding along, “Okay.” He looks past the glass restaurant front at the laughing bunch in the back for a split second before facing forth again. Today has been really nice.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be there asap then.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>✈ ∘₊✧──────✧₊∘ ✒</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ten bids the group farewell and doesn’t get to leave without being bombarded by half-hugs and side-hugs. He gets Lucas’s number as well and Johnny threatens to revoke his regular discount if he doesn't stop by in the next three days. Sicheng proudly and loudly announces that he’ll make sure to take care of Ten in a questionable drunken manner. Jaehyun’s got that piece of trouble for life.</p><p>When Ten enters the partition doors and heads straight to Yuta’s workspace, his friend’s pensive face is seen hovering over stapled files with the business phone lying on it’s side.</p><p>“Hey, Yu. What did they say?” he says, shedding his winter jacket and grabbing a chair to drag it over to his desk.</p><p>“They said that when they opened our account last Friday that there weren’t enough funds to…”</p><p>They both work out the problem, well, the service’s problems as light becomes dark and Ten’s serious demeanor is demanded when they place the call. Over the year and a half, both of them have had to learn how to control their sizzling tempers and be very up front with their work and business conduct. For someone like Yuta, who tended to be a bit reserved and less confrontational, it made Ten worry that he had peer-pressured him into this. It is when he sees Yuta’s smile after closing shop, he knows that Yuta is glad to be here.</p><p>Yuta slams down the pen out of exhaustion, “<em>Fuck</em>. That was so draining. I think we should start doing this shit ourselves from now on. How did they manage to transfer money between our account and some thrift store with a name like Tag Tag Go!? The fuck.”</p><p>Ten laughs wearily and rubs his eyes, stretching his arms up, “Yeah, let’s start planning on this stuff next week. Your house?” he says with arms still in the air.</p><p>“Can we do yours? I think I’m going insane because I’m Louis-deprived,” Yuta giggles after placing everything back in their respective folders and standing up.</p><p>“Uh, yeah of course. I think he misses you, too. Especially those snacks you keep trying to feed him behind my back!” Ten jabs and hits his arm.</p><p>Yuta shrugs with a smirk, “You’re the one who started giving him too much snacks! I’m just keeping it consistent.”</p><p> </p><p>───</p><p> </p><p>They both go their separate ways after locking up the parlor, the darkness of the studio behind the neon lights on display.</p><p>Ten and Yuta live on opposite sides of town and they rarely ever walk together unless they mutually agree on going out somewhere after. But, today was a wrap in Ten’s books and besides, he had a lot of fun already hanging out with his other friends.</p><p>With hands in his pockets, he watches as automobiles of all sizes zoom by and the lights in the high-rises draw out an irregular pattern. He passes by stores that are still alive and the constant movement of people in and out. It feels comforting to watch life move on. He watches a couple holding hands duck inside a cafe.</p><p>He subconsciously tugs on his sleeve, playing with a loose thread. He has to admit the name Johnny called him, <em> tuna-boy</em>, was quite amusing. And then he thinks, was his soulmate a sailor or fisherman perhaps?</p><p>Ten’s footsteps slow down and his eyes adjust to make out the edifice of a bar he used to visit back in uni. A drink or two didn’t sound like a bad idea. </p><p> </p><p>He ducks inside the homey dive bar called Cobalt Lounge with warm lights and clean colors and velvet furnishings. It has been a while since he’s been back here yet the only thing that seems to have changed is the switch to a record DJ station over the classy jukebox. He surmises that old man Choi isn’t running the bar anymore because he used to voice out his son’s distaste in the “raggedy thing.” Ten and Sicheng liked that thing.</p><p>Ten walks up to the bar and tentatively takes a seat near the end. The bar isn’t full but it’s still pretty busy and the chill atmosphere has him slouching in his seat waiting to be served.</p><p>“What can I get for you- oh hey, if it isn’t Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. Long time no see,” the bartender exclaims in English.</p><p>Just because Ten was holding a tiny grudge for Vernon’s choice in interior designing, it didn’t mean he hadn’t missed his old friend. They go in for an improvised bro-hug and Vernon gives him a heavy pat.</p><p>“Ow, your hands are still heavy, huh? I didn’t know you were running this place. I thought you were doing those acting gigs for the soap operas,” Ten laughed quietly.</p><p>“The usual?” and Ten nods. He’s still in the mood for sake, his preference in alcohol not really changing much.</p><p>“And, well, only temporarily while I’m looking for more gigs. My dad’s still looking for someone reliable to pass the establishment onto. You understand how much Cobalt Lounge means to him,” Vernon speaks with a quirk of his mouth. He slides his glass towards Ten who takes it and sips from it.</p><p>“Yeah, I get it.”</p><p>“So, tell me about 1Osaka? I passed by it a few times and have been thinking about getting inked,” Vernon says leaning against the bar counter in interest.</p><p>Ten puts his glass down, “Soulmate mark?”</p><p>“Nope. Just a regular one- though I’m sure you’re popular around soulmate stuff, too,” the other male chides.</p><p>“Yeah, actually. And, you can come in and ask for a consultation any time you find yourself walking by again,” the tattooist responds, letting the smoothness of the alcohol run down his throat.</p><p>“Thanks, I’ll take you up on that offer some day,” he smiles cheerily before going to aid another customer.</p><p>Ten pulls down the sleeve of his shirt so he can stare at his mark again. The words echo in his head like a mantra. <em> No, I don’t want tuna</em>. He laughs to himself. If Sicheng was around, he’d tell him to take a shot every time he muttered those words under his breath. But that giant baby was probably snuggling with the love of his life and soulmate.</p><p><em> Okay fine, Ten. You can admit that you’re petty and jealous. </em> Those were totally valid and normal feelings to have when his artistic profession involved a fair amount of soulmates all while he lacked one. He sighs quietly and rests his head against the bar. As someone who worked diligently to make sure he got the things he wanted, having to wait for that someone to show up was sure a chore he didn’t have to work for. It was a pain in the ass. ‘<em>Brat,’ </em> Yuta chastised one day when Ten wouldn’t stop complaining about how horrible his life was without someone to tolerate his extravagant spending habits.</p><p>Ten scoffed thinking about his friend’s words. The bitterness in his yearning heart contrasted the silky sake.</p><p>He thought back to today’s excursions. He had reconnected with Doyoung and Jaehyun and met two new acquaintances: Jaemin and Lucas. Speaking of Lucas, his mind wandered back to the missing plus-one that was supposed to come… Kun? Lucas spoke briefly of his roommate, only that he worked with airplanes and tech and was very kind and caring. Ten tried to imagine what kind of person Kun would look like but all he got was a mashup of the clients that came in on Thursday. He shook off the thought of the Kun guy.</p><p>As he brought the glass up to his lips, a gush of cold wind blew inside as a group entered the bar, making him shiver. Great. He pulled on his jacket a little more and hazily glared at the group of what looked to be businessmen. Ugh, businessmen. He swirled the remaining contents inside his glass before ordering some water. He’d need his ability to walk to the metro station for sure.</p><p>When Vernon came back with his lime in a water, his attention zeroed in on the group of businessmen. Their expensive Armani watches and Oxxford suits looked bland. Maybe it was the fact that he wasn’t a fan of suits in the first place, at least not plain ones. He felt like any closer and he could smell their rich and musky cologne from two tables away.</p><p>It made him scrunch his nose. Ten preferred the floral scents and fragrances over the “masculine” ones that most perfume brands marketed. The keen eyed male scanned the crowd again; they were in their 40s or older except for a tuft of ash blue hair that stuck out among the receding hairlines and bald spots. That was odd. Wasn’t dyed hair banned in office workspaces?</p><p>If by the looks of how high the men carried themselves, the blue haired guy might have the privilege for a luxury like that. He leaned forward to try and steal a glance at the mysterious guy and then he saw him. He had circle-rimmed glasses perched on his nose bridge and broad dimples that surfaced every time he smiled. But, Ten could tell that he was trying his best to look amused every time one of the older men would gesture wildly at something. The crinkle in his eyes didn’t quite reach up towards his temples.</p><p>He kind of felt like he was watching a young lamb dawdle amongst the older sheep or goats. Interesting analogy, Ten reflects. it must be the alcohol settling in deeper- and he chugs down his water unintentionally. It’s gotten warmer again and his eyes are glued to the young man who is keeping to himself mostly but joining in to take shots or gulps. <em> Right</em>, hierarchy things.</p><p>If Ten was still 21 and young (not that 25 was old or anything- Yuta would lock him out of the shop), he would definitely entice the idea of hooking up with someone right now. Preferably the man with blue hair and posh business suit. Ten doesn’t remember the last time he fucked around- months maybe? The last time he had a schedule for fucking was when he and Doyoung arranged something in their senior year. </p><p>Now a little ways in the past, Ten’s grown to long for stable relationships. He attempted several relationships but they rarely passed three months either because of career differences or personality clashes. Bummer really. He traced over the words of his soulmate. On a lonely night like this one, he would wish with all his might to have him carry him out and in his arms.</p><p><em> Where art thou </em> as Shakespeare once said or some shit. Ten sniffles bitterly again and puffs his bangs out of his eyes.</p><p>He wasn’t sure how long he stayed there, zoned out and nonchalantly staring in the general direction of the handsome guy. But, the bar had new customers now and he sat up straight looking at the clock. <em> 9:15 pm</em>. Shit. Now he had to rely on taking a cab home. God knows how the traffic situation was uptown especially on a Saturday night during the holidays.</p><p>Suddenly, he could feel a presence close to him and he turned his head slowly to be graced by the handsome blue haired man a seat over. The man looked quite drunk, his cheeks flushed red, and his head bobbing from side to side as he ordered water. From this close, he could see his jawline and smooth mochi skin and rosy lips.</p><p>Nope. <em> Stop staring, it’s rude Ten</em>.</p><p>He snapped his head back forward and took his wallet out to pay for his tab and leave. It was then that he noticed that the group the guy had been hanging out with had dispersed and he was here alone.</p><p>Ten’s fingers itched to talk to him, to say anything, or something, when he unfurled his crumpled bills. The man was quiet in his actions as he dazedly took short sips from his tall glass of water. <em> How come he didn’t get one of those? </em></p><p>His heart was racing in some anticipation. Should he say something? Ten had never really been this timid around conversing or striking up convos with people in general however, this time felt different. Only probably because he felt like a culprit of staring. Had the man noticed? Was he here to confront him?</p><p>“Hey,” Ten started hesitantly, licking his lips nervously.</p><p>“No, I don’t want tuna. You know how much he dislikes it... Leon thinks that dry food is superior. Tsk-tsk,” the other man slurs with a shake of his head.</p><p>Ten holds his breath as his pulse quickens. It’s like all the cognitive impairing alcohol did to his body vanished. Ten felt sober in a flash. <em> What? </em></p><p>“Wh-what did you just say?”</p><p>“Tuna! Leon hates it. Don’t you know Leon?” he pouted adorably before downing his water, only to pout harder at the lack of.</p><p>Ten felt his throat go dry and his palms sweat. This- this was his soulmate. His conscious was yelling at him to do something. <em> Anything! </em></p><p>“Oh, right. Uhm, what’s your name again?” he tried awkwardly, moving over to sit next to his <em> soulmate</em>.</p><p>His soulmate finally looked up from his slumped position and the eye contact was unbearable but Ten clenched his fists tightly.</p><p>“Boss Qian? Qian? Qian Kun, or Kunnie like Xuxi likes to call me. Hmmm, where is he by the way…” Kun mumbles and fumbles for something in his pockets.</p><p>No fucking way. It was like fate wanted to play some sick leading on game with him. Kun!? THE Kun that his new friend Lucas just mentioned? That was supposed to come?</p><p>“Wait, you were supposed to come and hang out with us today?” he says stupidly.</p><p>“Yeah-! But, I couldn’t…” Kun says, miraculously answering his question, which was probably due to the alcohol in his system. Kun hands his card over to Vernon, who is eyeing the two of them conspicuously.</p><p>“I really need a damn break, urgh.. I wanna go home…” he moaned and was probably searching for his phone.</p><p>Ten’s mind was now zooming like one does when they stumble upon their soulmate. Things escalated really fast and he wanted to scream in joy/frustration/shock. His emotions were just all over right now and his <em> soulmate </em> was getting up to leave him.</p><p>
  <em> No, no, no- </em>
</p><p>“Here, let me help you Kun. Um, I’m Ten by the way!” he said gently, taking one of his arms and putting it over his shoulder for leverage as he tried his best to not stagger.</p><p>Then, it hit him. Would Kun remember him? Would he remember his name let alone his face? Ten side-eyes the sleepy man whose head lolled over on his shoulder, causing him to blush. The scent of Jo Malone flooded his nose and he felt dizzy. <em> Calm down, Ten. Let’s get your soulmate back home safely now.</em></p><p>“Bye Ten! Come back with your soulmate next time!” Vernon calls after him which almost sends Ten tripping over his own feet as the duo take their leave.</p><p>Ten pulls out his phone and dials Lucas’s number. It was already his first day meeting the guy and he was already calling him. He could definitely explain himself. After about the second ring, Lucas’s chipper but deep voice picked up, “Hello? Ten?”</p><p>“Hey- Lucas! Uh, I’ll get to the point: I met Kun, your roommate you told me about, at the bar. And, he’s kind of, well actually, pretty drunk right now,” Ten says, shifting his left arm to hold onto Kun’s waist. Kun seems to have a little bit of energy in him as he tries to walk off and Ten grabs his arm with his fast reflexes. It burns under his touch.</p><p>“Oh? Oh my god, shit. Sorry. Thanks for calling me, I’ll be there in 5 in a grey sedan,” Lucas rushes.</p><p>Ten doesn’t get to say goodbye and he pockets his phone. Kun looks very sleepy and he doesn’t want to go back into the bar to wait. Right now, Ten wants to cherish these first quiet moments with his soulmate. So, he does his best to support his weight when bringing him to a bench nearby as they wait for Lucas to show up. The world seems quiet despite the busy noises all around them. His grip on his soulmate’s forearm loosens and he peeks at the sliver of skin: <em> Hey</em>.</p><p>Jeez. That was so vague and he wants to scold himself for being too casual but, finding his soulmate… it felt like a blessing, and he wants to continue holding onto Kun but they barely know each other as of now. His heart is alleviated at the fact that he met them. He met him. Finally. After all this time, after waiting for what felt like an eternity, he met Qian Kun.</p><p>The tattoo artist gulps as he turns to observe Kun’s sleeping face on his shoulder. His heart is pounding loudly in his ears. He feels like a freshman all over and it gives him butterflies. <em> Qian Kun, thank you for meeting me. I feel content now</em>.</p><p>He brings a hand up to brush away some hairs from his eyes and slip the sliding glasses into his coat pocket. Luckily, they both don’t have to bear the wind any longer as an expensive looking grey sedan pulls up to the curb and parks abruptly. Lucas is seen jumping out of the car and Ten’s short moments are cut even shorter as he stands up to hand his sleeping soulmate off to Lucas.</p><p>“Sorry about that. Thanks for waiting with him, he doesn’t get this drunk often,” Lucas says in a groan as he settles Kun into the passenger's seat. After pulling out, he turns towards Ten, “Do you need a ride by the way? I know the metro is closed and I don’t mind giving you one. I don’t have work tomorrow either.”</p><p>Ten knows that he wants to help but today’s whirl of events have left him wanting some of his own quiet time to reflect. So, he shakes his head and smiles gratefully, “Thanks Lucas, but it’s okay. I’m not that far from here. Drive safe.”</p><p>And, with a wave, his soulmate disappears from sight into the waxing night.</p><p>Ten stands close to the curb and raises his arm to hail a taxi. Suddenly, being stuck in gridlock didn’t seem as bad. Not when he had plenty of time to digest his soulmate’s appearance in his life.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>✈ ∘₊✧──────✧₊∘ ✒</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When the marketing manager of Neo-Vision Aerospace Tech woke up the next morning, his head was throbbing with pain. A migraine coursed through his body and he found painkillers, water, and rice soup by his bedside. God bless Huang Xuxi.</p><p>He rubbed his eyes from the rheum and quickly got to his remedies. It had been a while since he had gotten sloshed, which explained why the bright lights from outside blinded him so much. He was sensitive right now.</p><p>Kun swallowed the pills and took in a few spoonfuls of the warm porridge. He let out a content sigh and flopped back onto bed. He wanted to bask in the consequences of drinking and assuming responsibilities. His memory was a bit faded after he moved to the bar. Kun vaguely recalls there being another man talking to him, what about- he didn’t process clearly. Then, the man was kind enough to help him stand and even walk before he fell asleep. Did he fall asleep on the stranger? He sure hopes not. Otherwise, it was going to be added to the other consequences on his mind at the moment.</p><p><em> Might as well add it just in case </em>.</p><p>It’s a Sunday, and thankfully he woke up at 11:00 (a record on the weekends) because he had his annual physical at 12:30 that he needed to get ready for. He wants to smack himself for drinking so much the day <em> before </em> as well. But, it wasn’t entirely his fault he was feeling the burden of society and the pressures of company demands. He was only 24!</p><p>Kun wills himself against the wonderful concept of lying in bed for 5 more minutes and swings his legs over the bed. And then, he has his hands on his knees in deep thought. He felt like there was something important in his memory yesterday besides the fact that he had to remember that Mr. Song liked the SK Tigers.</p><p>He had yet to ask his roommate if he could recall the fuzzy series of events and if he had done anything embarrassing. Kun tried his best to avoid dragging the younger into his designated personal drinking times, since he was well aware of his behavior when he had far one too many. Rubbing at his eyes again, he stood up with the bowl of porridge and shuffled out. Lucas didn’t have any work today and he hoped he would be able to intercept the other at a comfortable time. After all, this day was also a rest day for him.</p><p>Kun finds the male sitting on the sofa watching the channel that talks about the latest developments for video games. He thinks it’s a little uncanny but remembers how passionate Lucas is about his job. Setting down the ceramic bowl attracts his attention and Lucas is up in a second and going over to hug him.</p><p>“Oh- hey, good morning- or good afternoon. I just want to say thanks for last night,” Kun says sheepishly, hugging him back.</p><p>“Did you sleep well? And don’t worry about it ge, this is what friends and roommates are for, right? Was the soup alright?” Lucas says, pulling away and firing away questions.</p><p>“Yeah I slept well and thanks again really. The congee is great! What’s in it?” Kun clears his throat and sits at the kitchen bar counter, scooping the remnants into his growling stomach.</p><p>“It’s just one I learned to make before I came here: rice, chicken stock, ginger, and some salt.”</p><p>Kun hums and then his position elicits an unintentional moan causing Lucas to freeze and stare at him. “What is it? Are you going to throw up? You didn’t vomit last night by the way so…”</p><p>“No, no. I’m fine. But… god Xuxi… tell me I didn’t do anything humiliating or say anything weird,” he pleads with his head in his hands.</p><p>“No, I don’t think so. I mean when I came to pick you up from Ten, you were basically passed out all the way on the ride home. I think I heard you mumbling about Leon and cat food? I think Ten would have a clearer memory than me,” he laughs jovially before realizing that Kun was wearing a confused expression.</p><p>“Oh, right- I didn’t know you met Ten..?”</p><p>“Who’s Ten? Was that the guy that was with me yesterday?” he says, itching at his wrist. He sees Lucas’s face morph into realization.</p><p>“Wait, you went out for drinks with the agency reps, I forgot. My bad. Ten just told me he met you there so I didn’t know if you guys had known each other previously,” he shrugged cooly. “But, yeah! Ten was actually one of the guys I met yesterday on the outing you were supposed to come with me. He and another guy own a tattoo and piercing parlor not too far from your building. And he’s super chill, so I don’t think you have to go crazy over whatever you thought you did because he looked calm around you.”</p><p>Kun is not sure how to process all this information on this guy Ten. He wants to thank him and he’s glad he can be trusted through association with his roommate. But, he can’t get this rising feeling in his gut about slipping up in front of a complete stranger. It makes him ring his hands at that particular thought. He had also been hung up about his soulmate and hoped that he didn’t come across as petulant.</p><p>“Did he say anything to you recently?” he says, chewing his lip. Lucas blinks at him and chuckles, “No. But, I can give you his number if you want to ask him yourself?” he offers helpfully.</p><p>He swallows his anxiety away and shakes his head, “it’s alright… I’ll just hope for the best.” Kun’s quiet voice isn’t all too convincing to Lucas nor himself but the latter drops it and nods.</p><p>“Okay, well, feel better. Let me know if you want me to come with you to your appointment.”</p><p>“I’m a grown man didi,” he scolds lightly, getting a boisterous laugh in response. Kun almost stumbles off the stool with a blush and quickly rushes to the bathroom to wash up.</p><p>“Okay, gege!”</p><p>When Kun closes the door behind him gently, he sighs and takes a deep breath. He hangs his head and his eyes drift to his right forearm.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hey. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kun knows that he can just let this feeling of worry pass by when he lets the hot water wash over him but for some reason the itching feeling is back again and he brings his wrist up to eye-level. There’s a lingering touch over it and he thinks that he can remember someone running their finger over his mark but, it could all be his imagination.</p><p>He grazes the tips of his fingers over the words before pushing himself off the door. He would need to reconsider asking Xuxi for Ten’s number. Maybe a call would help him soothe the nerves he has.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>✈ ∘₊✧──────✧₊∘ ✒</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>There’s obviously something off about Ten when he wakes up at the crack of dawn to call Yuta. The line rings three, four times before a groggy and slightly irritated voice answers gruffly, “Hello? Ten?”</p><p>“Hey, Yuta. I need to tell you something,” Ten says in between biting his nails.</p><p>“This better be important to be waking me up at-” there’s a pause, “6 am on a Sunday.”</p><p>“I met my soulmate Yuta. I met him last night,” he exasperates, clutching onto his comforter.</p><p>“Wait a minute,” another pause and the sound of rustling, presumably Yuta sitting up, “you met him? Wow, Ten. I’m really happy for you,” and his voice sounds genuine.</p><p>“I know! I’m so happy, too. It’s so… it was so exhilarating? It felt breath-taking- was that how it felt for you, too? I mean, after so long, I…” Ten’s voice gradually fades out and he feels his chest rise. Louis is still curled up at the end of his bed, unaware of his owner’s state of enlightenment.</p><p>“Yeah, I mean. It felt similar to that, breath-taking and relieving. I’m happy now,” the fellow piercer says with a distinct smile in his voice. “Why did you call me by the way? Not that I’m upset you called me but- don’t you generally call Winwin first?”</p><p>Ten dreads admitting his pettiness but since it’s Yuta and they both share that type of attitude he sulks, “Yeah… but I didn’t want him to tell me he told me so- hey!” he protests at the snort the other male lets out.</p><p>“I see where this relationship lies now. Coming to me only to bother me to get special piercings and get revenge at Winwin,” Yuta says in faux accusation.</p><p>He laughs at his friend, “Noo! I swear, you’re my original best friend. If anything happened to me you would get rights to Louis. Don’t tell Winwin this!”</p><p>“Oh, bet,” he cackles and Ten wishes he could reach across the satellites and shove him off his twin bed.</p><p>“Okay, but seriously…” Yuta begins, “how was he like? You have to tell me about him now that you’ve got me up and unable to go back to sleep.”</p><p>He talks about his soulmate, <em> Qian Kun</em>, for an hour. He talks about his hair, his smile, his similar height, his vague profession, and his drinking habit and how he came to say his first words. Then, he hears Yuta yawn. “Sorry- I’m just, I was up late, too. But, binge watching animes you know.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, sorry. I forgot you go in today to open,” Ten says apologetically, petting a now awake and lazing Siamese cat.</p><p>“Nah, don’t worry. I have my coffee and catching up with you is nice. Let’s hang soon, but only after you properly meet this fine man that is your soulmate,” the piercer’s voice grins.</p><p>Oh. That part.</p><p>After Ten had returned to his little studio apartment, his hands were shaking from the culmination of overwhelming emotions. He walked to his bed and screamed into his pillow and then jumped on it in triumph. It startled Louis quite a bit and he also picked up his cat and (carefully) spun him around with glee. If he told Yuta that, the elder would jokingly threaten to call PETA on him and that one time he accidentally did made Ten put less trust into him.</p><p>Nevertheless, Ten started feeling queasy about meeting Kun. Sober. He doesn’t even know if the other man remembers anything he said, more or less, his first soulmate words. Would he be embarrassed to hear the things he said to him last night? All these thoughts brewed while he thought of a way to approach this <em> problem </em> now.</p><p>“Hey. Don’t try to stress yourself out over this. You know what I’ve been telling you, if he’s the right one for you, soulmate mark or not, then you’ll both know and be okay. But, if what your friend Lucas said about him is true, then I’m sure it’ll go well. Give him that call,” Yuta encourages softly.</p><p>“Uh-huh…” he laughs nervously, “but, what if he’s afraid of me? Like, my tattoos and-”</p><p>“Ten, calm down… your tattoos are fine. Speak of the devil, soulmate markings are tattoos in it themselves and you just need to trust your heart. Your gut is probably flipping but that’s normal, trust me. Take some time to breathe and digest this appropriately before you think about backing out. The Ten I know is brave, and he can do anything that he wants. He will do what it takes if his heart so desires,” Yuta says with conviction. His words seep into his skin, goosebumps forming when he looks out the window to the glowing orange sun shining into his eyes.</p><p>“I- thanks,” is all he manages to say and his friend hums quietly. “Yeah… Now, why don’t you bother Winwin next because he’s better at this soulmate shit then I am,” Yuta giggles.</p><p>“I’ll see you soon Ten, good luck fishing!” and the call ends like that.</p><p>He can’t believe Yuta just dismissed his own abilities when he dropped something so moving like that on him in one breath. The pun pulls him out of his short reverie and he runs a hand through his black hair and laughs. A long meow grabs his attention by the foot of his bed and Ten gets up and stretches at last, bending down to pat Louis’s head.</p><p>“Alright… let’s feed you first before I make the important call.”</p><p> </p><p>───</p><p> </p><p>As he expects, Ten gets a long an ear-ringing rant slash tangent from Sicheng. He has to hold his phone away from his ear even with Sicheng not being on speaker. Sicheng though, shares the excitement with him and when he’s eventually done with his congratulatory message, he dreamily exhales, “This is certainly fate Ten: you leaving early and then going to the bar and Kun not being able to join us earlier that day. I can’t wait to meet him.”</p><p>And there it is again, talks of meeting him. Ten lets his arm hang from the side of the couch where he is currently lying down. “About that…”</p><p>“Oh. <em> Ten</em>. You don’t have to rush things if you don’t want to-”</p><p>“I do- I mean. I want to meet Kun. But, I’m really anxious because we met in a situation where he wasn’t sober or anything. That’s what I’m mostly worried about.” <em> Rejection. </em></p><p>It wasn’t uncommon in this universe where not all soulmates turned out romantic or even platonic. He had experienced soulmate relationships turn sour through his clientele along with heartbroken and furious people getting their tattoos covered. It was inevitable he supposes. But, yeah…</p><p>“Listen. No one teaches how to deal with each of our own individual soulmates, everyone is different. They might give us an outline on what it is, but other than that, we just have to take it bit by bit. You’re not alone, and your soulmate isn’t either I’m sure.” When did Dong Sicheng get so wise? Just because he got a soulmate before he did he came out sounding like some scholar.</p><p>“I appreciate the compliment but I’m no expert Ten. I learned how to maneuver around Jaehyun the first time, too. We got off on a rocky start, remember what I said to him??”</p><p>Ten didn't realize he said that out loud but anyways... he snickers, “<em>What and who the fuck are you? </em> Oh my god, you cussing at one of Seoul City’s most famous and good-looking news anchors- that’s one to go in the books.”</p><p>He pauses to set the feather cat toy aside, “I suppose that is one testament.”</p><p>“It is, Ten,” Sicheng says softly, “and I can only tell you this: If you don’t go and catch him, you might not have the same chance again and you’ll regret it.”</p><p>Nothing came out of Ten’s mouth, not even a snappy reply to pair his inner turmoil. All of a sudden, it felt like he was standing on a moving walkway going backwards. The idea of his soulmate was something he had wanted to be able to hold in his hands and cradle it close.</p><p>“Take your time to take what I said in. I have to go get ready for class now, but don’t be afraid to reach out to me. Or him,” Sicheng says lastly.</p><p>Ten sits up, the blood rushing to his head and it makes him dizzy when he stands. His feet take him to his closet to grab his favorite sweater.</p><p>“I’m not afraid,” he says loudly just as Sicheng hangs up. He thinks he hears a proud hum on the other side before it’s silent in his apartment again.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>✈ ∘₊✧──────✧₊∘ ✒</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ten took several deep breaths before he ended up texting Lucas asking for Kun’s number. He mindlessly tapped his fingers against the dining room table and tried to distract himself by playing games or scrolling through his socials but to no avail. What if Kun remembered the night wrong? Or, what if Kun isn’t interested in finding his own soulmate or the super disappointing soulmate mark just turned him off when he met Ten?</p><p>“Urghhh, fuck myself and fuck this-” just as Ten was about to go into a full episode of self-deprecation remarks, he gets a notification from Lucas:</p><p>| <b>Lucas: </b>Yeah, sure. Here it is: +010-119-9624</p><p>Ten let out the biggest sigh of relief and clicked to add the number to his contacts when Lucas sent a few more texts that caught his breath.</p><p>| <b>Lucas:</b> He’s honestly excited to meet you too :) Is it fine if I send your contact to him, too?</p><p>| <b>Lucas: </b>:D good luck ge!</p><p>Ten’s heart felt at ease. The first burden of meeting his soulmate was lifted off his shoulders. And Kun wanted to meet him, too? He was excited? Like he was? Ten smiled brightly down at his screen. </p><p>| <b>Ten: </b>Thanks Lu, go ahead and send it to him</p><p>This time, his heart could stop attempting to escape between his rib cage anxiously. Don’t get him wrong, it still pounded against the calcium fortress but for a different reason.</p><p>Now was the time to talk to Kun and reach out. He had his number and contact open, the text message screen blinking at him.</p><p>What does he say? Ten feels confused by his feelings again, he’s never been this nervous trying to hit someone up or meet someone. Ten was bold and sly when it came to communicating and having things his way but this moment was different. Ten is about to send a text to Yuta asking for advice when a new text comes through.</p><p>It’s from Kun.</p><p> </p><p>| <b>Kun (Soulmate):</b> Hi, is this Ten?</p><p>| <b>Kun (Soulmate):</b> Lucas gave me your contact and I heard he gave me yours, too</p><p>| <b>Ten:</b> Yes, it’s me, Ten</p><p>| <b>Ten:</b> Do you remember anything from last night ?</p><p>| <b>Kun (Soulmate):</b> Are you my soulmate?</p><p> </p><p>That… felt like a loaded question. But, he might as well be honest right now to his soulmate.</p><p>| <b>Ten:</b> Yes, I’m your soulmate. Do you want to meet up somewhere and talk?</p><p>So far, it’s not bad. He sounded pretty chill and when he called him, <em> my soulmate </em>, it made him giddy. God, when did Ten regress to being such a child. He’s 24, he reminds himself. </p><p>| <b>Kun (Soulmate):</b> Okay, where do you want to meet? Is the Neowise Cafe at the corner of Main and East too far for you ?</p><p>“ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOT!” he yelled incredulously, wracking his brain to think of another spot to meet at. Johnny would have a field day and use it as the perfect chance to get at Ten for saying he would make bets with Minseok with his soulmate. Then, Renjun, that artistic little brat- he was a little more tame. But, he knows he’s not off the hook when it comes to his fair share of verbal pokes. As he starts to type, Kun adds:</p><p>| <b>Kun (Soulmate):</b> There’s this tea there that’s really good and I was wondering if you ever tried it?</p><p>And that nails it in the coffin for him.</p><p>| <b>Ten:</b> Oh sure, yeah. I know Johnny! He’ll give us a good discount I swear :)</p><p>| <b>Kun (Soulmate):</b> Oh nice, what time is good for you?</p><p>| <b>Ten: </b>How about any time today?</p><p>| <b>Kun (Soulmate):</b> Yeah, I can do that. Does 3 sound good to you?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>✈ ∘₊✧──────✧₊∘ ✒</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kun is about to lose his mind (as if he hadn’t already) when he realized he just met his soulmate. It was when he had just left his doctor’s when a piece of Saturday night came flooding back.</p><p>Ten had said “Hey,” and it wasn’t just any regular hey because he felt his skin tingle. His voice was soothing and light. Ten had to be his soulmate. The sober man would be able to tell if Kun was his soulmate for sure. It sounded crazy but when he told Xuxi about it, he only gave a thumbs up and patted his back in encouragement.</p><p>So, here he was waiting inside the cafe. Waiting for his soulmate.</p><p>It hadn’t totally hit him yet that there might be a chance that Ten wasn’t his soulmate. What if he was mistaken? What were the odds anyway? Kun didn’t even know his own words and maybe that should’ve been his biggest worry. That’s why he was here waiting for the other man. He was prepared and he was ready for whatever was about to awaken him to reality. Shake his world, and hopefully, in a better way.</p><p>He secretly craned his neck to see if Johnny was around but there seemed to be no sight of him. Kun tapped his fingers as he sat waiting in the back corner. His eyes were trained on the door the whole time and was starting to wonder if Ten had bailed on him or something. Did his drunken demeanor perhaps scare him away that much at the last minute? He tried his best to clean up for their meeting, brushing back his fading ash blue hair and wearing his nicest jacket and shoes. Xuxi had to remind him to tie his shoes before he left the apartment.</p><p>It was just as he let his focus move over to the food displays when the bell above the door rang and stole his attention again.</p><p>Kun felt like time had stopped. He wasn’t even sure if he was breathing or not. Something in his senses told him that the man with feline eyes and heavily pierced ears wearing a washed denim jacket was who he was looking for.</p><p>Kun stands up slowly, “Ten?”</p><p>The man responds to the name and a shy smile forms upon his small face. It looks similar to that of a kitten and he pushes that comparison away when he approaches the table.</p><p>“Hi. You must be Kun, Qian Kun,” Ten says, sitting down across him and reaching his hand out to shake his hand.</p><p>“Yes it is. Qian Kun,” he repeats dumbly, hand retreating reluctantly. His hands are soft, he takes note. “I-I mean, yeah I’m Kun,” he stutters and coughs awkwardly into his fist.</p><p>“Well, I’m Ten as Lucas probably mentioned to you. And…” Ten’s eyes flicker to his arm that is resting on the table.</p><p>“Right… so you are my soulmate. And, uh… I’ll be straightforward: I don’t really remember what I said to you- like my first words. I have yours, which is Hey,” Kun says pulling back his sleeve and showing the one-worded statement.</p><p>“I know, I saw that day,” Ten answers. “I mean, I kind of peeked at it and… shit. Sorry for that. That must’ve been so hard for you to decipher what kind of person I was.”</p><p>Ten looks like a kicked puppy and Kun frantically gestures dismissively to comfort his soulmate, “Don’t feel too bad. It was exciting, like, the air of mystery and all.” It ends up sounding forced but by the way Ten’s lips quirk, he can infer that he appreciates it. His <em> soulmate</em>. Suddenly, it hit him and Kun wanted to reach over and hold his hand or initiate some sort of skinship. He wanted to make sure this was all real. He found his soulmate. Right here in front of him.</p><p>“Still. That probably gave you hell, so excuse me on that. Do you want to see what you said to me?” Ten asks with a hand tempting to pull down his own sleeve. It sounds like a challenge and Kun might or might not be up for it. Any day now, he thinks.</p><p>“Of course, it’s not too bad is it?”</p><p>Ten uncovers his forearm and right there, sitting in fine print, are the words: <em> No, I don’t want tuna.</em></p><p>“What the hell? Where did that- Oh my god,” Kun gasps in horror. “That is single-handedly the worse anyone can get from their soulmate.”</p><p>“Nah, you haven’t seen what I’ve seen when my clients walk through my doors,” Ten exclaims with a shake of his head. “I’m a tattoo artist by the way,” he adds.</p><p>“Yeah, Xuxi said that about you. And gosh… where does that rank then?” Kun laughs, scooching closer to get a better view of the words. Ten reciprocates and they end up side by side with their thighs almost brushing.</p><p>“Honestly? Around 20. But, that’s probably because you’re my soulmate,” Ten mumbles shyly, tucking hair behind his ear.</p><p>Kun is struggling to come up with something. Ten is pretty first of all and he has a good sense of humor and he seemed sincere. Those were positive traits of a soulmate, right? Wait, was being pretty part of that? Kun blushes internally.</p><p>“That’s a relief, I guess,” he laughs again. “Can you help walk me through what made me say that, because god, that’s embarrassing,” he whines quietly.</p><p>Ten nods and opens his mouth only for their little intimate moment to be interrupted by a “who is that Ten?” Kun angles his head in the direction of the voice to see Johnny. Oh.</p><p>Ten swivels in his seat and glares at the tall male, “Can’t you see I’m in the middle of something with my soulmate-”</p><p>The cat is out of the bag now. Both their eyes and Johnny’s widen, with the latter in surprise and the soulmates in instant realization.</p><p>“Soulmate, huh? Well, that’s-”</p><p>“We gotta go!” Ten accidentally shouts, grabbing Kun’s hand and hurriedly leading him out of the cafe. Kun can hear Johnny call after them, “Careful, this one bites!” and Ten sends the bird behind his back. They must be really close, Kun muses.</p><p>Kun suddenly realizes that Ten is holding his hand and he feels his cheeks tint. He wonders if the tattooist’s cheeks are also tinted. But, he has no time to really try and see as Ten continues to drag him towards the large recreational park located smack-dab in the center of the city. A mini Central Park of sorts but make it Seoul City and much, much smaller and with less trees.</p><p>He tries to hide his tiny pout when Ten lets go and they’re on one of the smaller paths winding within the park.</p><p>“Okay.. sorry about his nosy ass. Let’s walk?” Ten says with a diffident smile.</p><p>“Okay,” Kun agrees, mirroring his smile.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>───</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They take their time- walking, that is. And Kun enjoys the short silence in the beginning. When he angles his vision to look at his soulmate, he sees his cheeks are rosy. He wants to wrap a scarf or something around him but he adamantly denies that there is a possibility that Kun has that effect on someone that attractive.</p><p>Ten clears his throat first, “How about you tell me what part of that night you remember up to?”</p><p>“Well, I’ll start with introductions then. I’m 24 years old and I work at Neovision Aerospace and Technology as a marketing head. I think you can get a rough idea of what that entails- meetings and dinners included. So, I had this dinner I had to attend with some agency reps to push forward one of our latest products. Dinner didn’t stop there and they persuaded me to go for drinks and I’ll be straightforward: the holiday season always stresses me out and… I was having a hard time coping with the idea of my soulmate since… yeah,” he chuckles, vaguely gesturing at his mark.</p><p>“So that’s how I ended up being the youngest among a group of old guys trying to keep up with their old school drinking games. Luckily, or not, uh, they decided to leave and I wanted to stay and wait a while to sober up before trying to walk,” and Ten lets a quiet laugh. “Yeah, no offense but for someone who works with motors and stuff, your motor skills were terrible.”</p><p>“Hey! I was drunk! That doesn’t count, I know how to pilot light aircrafts! I worked hard for my license,” Kun argues, flustered.</p><p>“That’s hot,” Ten blurts out and his hand flies up to cover his mouth. “Sorry, um. G-go on,” Ten splutters with embarrassment.</p><p>Kun is now redder than ever from receiving a pretty high compliment from his soulmate. It sounded pleasant when it wasn’t coming from pining colleagues from other floors.</p><p>“Oh, well. Uh, I just remember going up to the bar and ordering a tall glass of water. I don’t think I really ever noticed you were there, no offense.”</p><p>“None taken. Is that all?”</p><p>“Yeah… I think… everything is blurry here and there. I think I can kinda recall blabbering about my cat and his food preferences. I guess that’s where that horrifying soulmate mark you have came from,” Kun sighs, running his hands down his face.</p><p>He feels a genuine pat on his back and peeks through his fingers to see Ten looking at him with a soft smile. “It’s fine, it’s unique. Weird. But, not the worst either.”</p><p>His chest blooms a bit, unfurling a little in the bitter winter winds. His soulmate was nice. Kun thanks the heavens for matching him to someone understanding.</p><p>"How did you know I was Kun by the way?" Kun says, raising his eyebrow at him.</p><p>"I asked you."</p><p>"Oh." There was a brief silence and he was about to open his mouth to add something when Ten interrupted him.</p><p>“Now, tell me more about your cat. Leon, right? I have one, too, and he’s a Siamese that’s lazy as fuck sometimes but super affectionate. Names Louis by the way,” Ten chatters away, tugging on his arm to pull towards a gazebo. Kun barked out a laugh at his way of words. Hopefully, he wouldn’t end up on the receiving end of those some day. <em> Some day. </em>There was going to be a some day if he was brave enough to go forward.</p><p>They end up under the gazebo just as snow begins to fall lightly. The ground is already covered in light snow from the other day and now the gravel paths are dusted white like confectioners sugar.</p><p>He learns all about Ten (and Louis), leaning against the beam listening intently. Ten is also 24, born a month after him on the 27th, he’s a passionate tattoo artist and true to Xuxi’s words, co-owns a tattoo and piercing shop with his long-time college friend Yuta. Ten has had a lot of experience with designing and creating masterpieces out of people’s soulmate’s words. He expresses his love for what he’s doing because he walks away knowing he’s, quite literally, touched someone’s life in a good way. Even the unhappy ones that wanted to get theirs covered up. Whatever helped them sleep at night, helped him sleep, too.</p><p>Then, the topic transitioned to soulmates again. Ten had been just as equally frustrated with trying to decipher who the hell didn’t want fish and talked about his nightmares. Hearing that made Kun furrow his eyebrows and he cautiously reached across to pat Ten. A pat for a pat.</p><p>“But, it was really funny. Thanks for making me laugh, too. Though, I won’t forgive you for subjecting to endless bouts of teasing from my friends. Now, I can’t wait to tell them about-” Ten hesitated.</p><p>He wanted to say <em> us</em>, but that’s why they were here now. To discuss their <em> us</em>.</p><p>“Us.”</p><p>“Yeah. Us.” Kun sees Ten visibly swallow, his Adam's apple bobbing in anticipation.</p><p>“Do… Do you want to give us a try? I mean, like obviously getting closer as friends first at least,” Kun says, his eyes anywhere but at Ten’s face, afraid to see his expression.</p><p>“Hey,” he calls out, getting Kun to face him.</p><p>Ten looks maybe a little more than ethereal against the background of the winter wonderland, hair brushed to the side and small frame leaning towards him expectantly. And his eyes, they look at him expectantly. They’re a nice dark brown, and maybe he’s saying this with a bias already.</p><p>“I would like to give us a try. I think I’d like that,” he grins and tilts his head cutely.</p><p>Kun can’t help the smile that graces his face and his dimples make their appearance.</p><p>“That’s good. Do you want to go somewhere warm for something to eat?” Kun says, pursing his lips.</p><p>“Sure, tuna-man. I’m freezing!” Ten quips and giggles when Kun yells at him in rebuke, but really, there’s little anger because he did bring it upon himself.</p><p>“Fine, then. We’re going back to the cafe!” and Kun grabs Ten’s arm before he has time to escape and pulls him back to where they came from much to his protests. Their laughs are jolly and the happiness is refreshing amidst their hectic lives. In the quiet landscape of relief, Kun breathes out.</p><p>They were soulmates.</p><p>──────</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was inevitable that their worlds would end up molding together, especially their friend groups, which collided instead.</p><p>Lucas had already gotten comfortable with Ten’s friends (who were now his, too) and when Ten brought Kun to Christmas dinner at Johnny’s, the house shook with excitement, effectively frightening his poor soulmate in addition to Johnny's booming "I knew first!" His hand tightened around his own and Ten ignored Renjun’s devilish grin. The reception went well and as everyone intruded on Kun’s space to welcome him, Ten was facing a whole entourage of this and that.</p><p>Sicheng had asked him if he and Kun kissed yet a little too loudly causing Ten to almost push Sicheng into the Christmas tree while Johnny screeched. Mr. Damage Control was not doing his job, too busy conversing with <em> his </em>soulmate. Ugh.</p><p>But, the night went well. Everyone seemed to love Kun, which was such a relief. Especially Jaemin, who eagerly fired away questions about his company and airplanes. That night, Ten came to know that that made him smile his billion-watt smile.</p><p>Before that, they had their “official” first date at the botanical gardens. Ironically enough for the place they were <em> supposed </em> to meet originally.</p><p>Apparently, in the years that Kun had stayed in Seoul City, he had never stepped foot in the gigantic palace of plants. It was on his list of places to visit since he had moved there and he was thankful that Ten brought him there. They spent a lot of time wandering around and taking photos of each other as well as together, for memories. It was also that date that they first held hands for a while.</p><p>He doesn’t feel all that bad that Kun discovers the clever and devilish sides of him either because it’s fun when Kun makes that specific face of disapproval or disbelief. They’re already bickering like an old-married couple by the time they leave the gardens, hand in hand.</p><p>Ten wasn’t sure if he was expecting their first kiss to be so quick but he didn’t complain at all when they got caught underneath the mistletoe.</p><p>Their kiss makes his stomach erupt into butterflies as he snakes his hands around his soulmate’s neck and into his recently dyed brunette hair. Unfortunately, they’re interrupted by a flash and click from Renjun with his polaroid who has 5 seconds before Ten can put him into a chokehold. He thanks Jaemin for not intervening and continuing to stick to taking pictures.</p><p>Ten has to profusely apologize to Kun, who literally looks breathless and dumbfounded. Kun, the sweet angel he is, takes his hands and reassures him that he has better friends than he does.</p><p>And like that, their dates increase in frequency into the New Year which is also Kun’s birthday. They celebrate it together with their friends at Kun and Lucas’s apartment, who has a nice view overlooking the city. The apartment is decorated with an abundance of black and gold streamers bearing the label 2021+KUN DAY and tinsel and pretty orange balloons because that was his favorite color.</p><p>Ten arrives first and has to wait to smother him with hugs because Kun is cooking. Ten remembers the first time he hung out at Kun’s place, being welcomed with a warm meal of pad thai and tom yum koong. He almost cried eating the meal, reminiscent of his homeland and Kun’s proud smile afterwards melted him inside. With his limited culinary skills, he wasn’t able to really make anything that tasted mildly appetizing from home. He felt one step closer to Kun. But, it was only when Kun brought out a fruit plate that Ten almost jumped him. Kun’s near-death experience was surely imprinted in his mind after that day. He’s just a little sorry.</p><p>Champagne bottles pop and party horns are going off every other second, thanks to the kids decision to try and play it to the tune of Happy Birthday. There’s a cake smashing courtesy of Ten and a little impromptu kiss after, sharing the white frosting and sprinkles. Everyone coos and awws. It’s sweet, Ten remembers vividly. Perhaps the cake tasted better on his lips than from his plate.</p><p>When the fireworks explode, the balcony is crowded with everyone shouting and screaming into the night. They look into each other’s eyes and share a hug.</p><p>“Happy Birthday you old tuna-hater,” Ten giggles into his ear. He hears Kun scoff and squeeze him in his arms a little tighter. “Thanks soulmate. I’m glad I have you.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>✈ ∘₊✧──────✧₊∘ ✒</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Time flies.</p><p> </p><p>After Yangyang had suspiciously found out that Kun found his soulmate not even a few days later, he was accepting congratulations from everyone on his floor. Some of them even got him some flowers which came close the week of evaluations.</p><p>Jun sent him an annoying wink telling him that if he ever felt up to it, he should go on a double soulmate date with him to the fortune tellers. Kun politely declined and soon after, everyone left him in peace.</p><p>Well, almost.</p><p>At the moment, it felt like it was going slowly.</p><p>Kun is waiting at the gate, replying to a last minute and panicked email from Yangyang about what to do with one of their proposals. Ten comes back from grabbing their caffeinated drinks at a vendor, plopping down in the seat next to him.</p><p>“Everything alright?” he asks, placing the drink tray down on another seat to move his things around.</p><p>“Yeah. It’s Yangyang. He’s super nervous about what to do but I just reassured him that he would be fine,” Kun hums, closing the laptop shut after powering it down. “What did you get?”</p><p>“Oh, just my iced americano and your black tea,” Ten answers, finally able to distribute the tea to his boyfriend.</p><p>It had been around a week after Kun’s birthday that Ten asked if he wanted to be his boyfriend. It felt kind of weird since they had already established their relationship through their soulmate status but being boyfriends felt like another plane. But, it didn’t turn out as awkward because he rolled his eyes and accepted.</p><p>“Didn’t you tell me he just got promoted? Of course he’s nervous. Well, at least he has you to guide him through. Again,” Ten says sipping from his coffee and turning towards him with his legs folded up.</p><p>“Yeah, I thought I’d given him all the assistance he needed for the past five months. I don’t mind as much, he’s gotten friendlier with me and helped defend me when Kunhang tries to fight me,” Kun shrugs, taking his beverage.</p><p>Ten chortles and after Kun’s lap is free of anything work-related, he gets a little nudge. “Hm?”</p><p>“Are you nervous? To see them again?” Ten says, resting his head against the chair’s uncomfortable edge. Kun tsks and moves closer so he can rest on his shoulder because who in the hell designed airport gate seats. Ten makes a noise of delight but nudges him again.</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? You’re going to be meeting my parents for the first time,” Kun pouts.</p><p>“Aye ~ We facetimed a few times together and they love me so I’m not worried,” Ten says with a mischievous grin.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah… Of course you aren’t,” he jokes, “I guess I’m just happy overall and I don’t know. It’s my first time returning in like five-six years. It’s a lot,” he admits. When Kun got the OK to take vacation days to visit his parents for Lunar New Year, he let out the biggest sigh of relief. His hands fidgeted when he called them to tell them he would be coming home.</p><p>“That’s understandable. I hadn’t seen my family in four years. Not until I went to see them the summer before Yuta and I opened up our business. Now, we’re booked until the end of this year. In the meantime, I got adopted by three different families. My parents complain that I’ve abandoned them,” Ten laughs in thought, snuggling further into Kun’s shoulder.</p><p>The story makes him smile. It started out lonely but it turned alright in the end. He’s glad Ten is alright, his resilience is telling.</p><p>“Make that four,” Kun smiles, ruffling Ten’s hair who whines about how hard it took to do it that morning. Kun knows that. He was waiting by the door with their luggages for five minutes. It wasn’t like it wasn’t going to get messed up when he falls asleep on the flight. But, he can’t stay annoyed for long.</p><p>“Yeah. Your mom will be so ecstatic to celebrate her winning bet. Be prepared for that,” Ten cackles. <em> Parents, </em> Kun groans.</p><p>Time passes by again before their boarding announcement is heard over the intercom.</p><p> </p><p>“China Airlines Flight 1227 to Fujian Sheng is ready for boarding. Passengers can now begin…”</p><p>The announcement droned on and they began gathering their things ready to board. Kun’s heart was bouncing weirdly and as he bent over to pick up his jacket he realized why.</p><p>Two of his most important worlds would be meeting. Despite Ten already meeting his family through a screen, it would feel entirely different in person. All along, Kun had always believed that he would never be able to meet his soulmate yet here he was. His parents were always subtly pushing for their son’s happiness and always comforted him in the case he didn’t find the one. Now, his soulmate is here beside him, probably reminding Yuta for the nth time to send daily Louis updates. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>───</p><p> </p><p>They were settled into their seats soon enough. Kun had bought them business class so they had plenty of leg room and space to spread out over the 18-hour flight. Maybe even cuddle if they wanted to in between.</p><p>Kun takes another deep breath and finds Ten already setting up his digital sketchpad. He smiles and buckles in as the other passengers all file in and the flight crew rush up and down the aisles to usher everyone to their places.</p><p>He feels a poke and he looks over to Ten who has his palms faced up and outstretched towards him. Kun makes a noise of bewilderment and finally gets it when Ten juts his lower lip out and pulls his fingers to him.</p><p>Kun placed his hands on top of his in confusion before Ten wrapped them around his wrists and began rubbing them soothingly. He was about to start tearing up but Ten closed his eyes and just nodded before opening them again.</p><p>“Listen, babe. You’re going to be fine, I’ll be right here with you. I’m always here for you, you know?” Ten says in a low voice, leaning across.</p><p>He exhales through his nose and hums in understanding. “Thank you babe.”</p><p>Just then, the intercom overhead starts and the pilot begins going over the usual safety protocol. Soon after, the regular screen in front of them turns to the instruction video and Kun’s eyes light up. Ten excitedly taps his arm, pointing at the screen as the Neovision logo flashes across it and the one and only, Mark Lee appears to guide everyone through one final time. It makes him very proud and he can’t stop smiling through the whole thing even though he’s watched it several times back at HQ. It was quite a shocker when he discovered that Ten himself had inked the Mark Lee that was Neovision’s representative albeit he found out that online reviews of 1Osaka contained nothing but 4 and 5 stars.</p><p>After it is over, the engines start whirring and the mechanisms on the plane wings start moving. The whole plane is vibrating and after several anticipating minutes, they’ve taken off into the skies.</p><p><em> Home</em>, he thinks, but then rethinks as he reaches over to hold Ten’s free hand. Ten already has his headphones on, sketching out designs for their planned tattoos after they came back and he looks up at Kun. They both share a knowing smile as Kun relaxes in his seat.</p><p>His eyes go to focus on the sky which presents a nice light blue with clouds laid over all around. It’s been a while since he’s seen the sky from this level but after meeting Ten he felt he had seen all the stars. The search for his soulmate was bumpy and tense. It was stressful at times and cost them both a lot of restless nights.</p><p>He turns their hands over so he can see both of their words and laughs to himself silently.</p><p>It definitely wasn’t an easy find. But, after all this time, everything turned out okay. It felt all complete.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No, I don’t want tuna.” </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kun counts his lucky stars because Ten is his eternal luck and his home now.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some words/abbreviations:<br/>* gege = older brother in Mandarin<br/>* didi = younger brother in Mandarin<br/>* NMBS = Neo Munhwa (culture in Korean) Broadcasting Station<br/>* Yeom-so means Capricorn in Korean :)</p><p>* Cobalt Lounge visual aid insp:<br/><a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2b/80/88/2b80888a56f8d8702ca98ad473547455.jpg">(1)</a>, <a href="https://media.timeout.com/images/105471832/image.jpg">(2)</a>, <a href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EqTah5iUUAEQkfG?format=jpg&amp;name=medium">(3)</a></p><p>* 1Osaka visual aid:<br/><a href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EqUZC0DVQAIuM_I?format=jpg&amp;name=medium">(1)</a>, <a href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EqUZC0AVoAA_C1_?format=jpg&amp;name=large">(2)</a>, <a href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EqUZC0BUUAIdvKe?format=jpg&amp;name=large">(3)</a></p><p>NEW-Virtual Tour!<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/milkyteawin/status/1350705788541497347?s=20">here</a></p><p>Comments and feedback are much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this Kunten-t : )<br/>Also, this is my first time writing for Kunten and I acknowledge that there could be more bickering but I wanted to focus on the gooey parts haha</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>